2nd PROPOSAL
by kwondami
Summary: [Complete] "Bagaimana jika setelah kita menikah, aku menemukan sosok lain yang aku cintai?" / "Kita tinggal cerai saja, gampang kan?"/ —Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk kopi dan berganti menautkan jari-jari tangannya. "Jadi sampai masing-masing dari kita menemukan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai?" [EXO FF, Marriage Life, Chanyeol x Baekhyun, Chanbaek Baekyeol, AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Haiiiiiii, Dami bawa another _chaptered story_ dengan pairing kesayangan Chanbaek.

Tenang-tenang, jangan kabur dulu. Cerita ini **ringan** dan **bukan ANGST**. Jelas? Ini **bukan Angst**. *lirik Chanyeol sama Baekhyun*

Chanyeol: Bener ya, kamu ga PHP-in kita lagi. Kita udah capek di-PHP-in di setiap FF angst yang kamu tulis!

Dami: Iya bener kok beneerrrrr. Eh, tapi ga tau deng. Liat aja nanti. :p *Kabur sebelum ditimpuk Baekhyun*

_Happy reading and please gimme your_ **review**! :)

.

.

* * *

Suara dengung teko membangunkan tubuh lelapnya pagi itu. Chanyeol menggeliat, melirik ke samping nakas.

Lima menit sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Jemarinya menggapai-gapai jam mungil tersebut sebelum benda itu memekik nyaring.

Setelah dirasa nyawanya terkumpul, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tepat setelah daun pintu terbuka, macam-macam bau sedap memeluk indra penciuman. Tak jauh dari meja makan, sesosok tubuh mungil bercelemek kuning sibuk menuangkan air mendidih pada cangkir-cangkir berisi bubuk kopi sambil bersiul riang.

Dia menoleh ketika menyadari sosok kusut Chanyeol tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hai, selamat pagi," sapanya riang.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal. "Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?"

"Aku ada janji di kantor pagi ini dan aku akan pulang larut." Jemari putih itu mulai melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jadi kau tinggal memanaskannya saja."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu menyambar roti _sandwich_ tanpa repot-repot duduk manis.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kan cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan!" protes si _brunette_ gusar. Dia memakai mantelnya cepat lalu memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tas kerja. "Jangan lupa bayar tagihan air, listrik, dan kebersihan. Kita sudah terlambat satu hari."

Chanyeol mendengarkan sambil sibuk mengunyah.

"Aku membawa kunci rumah, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku jika sampai tengah malam aku belum pulang."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi hitamnya pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Tubuh mungil itu telah siap menghilang di balik pintu jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyerukan namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?" tanyanya pendek.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lantas melambai cerah. "Oke, sampai ketemu besok pagi." _–karena kau pasti sudah tidur ketika aku pulang._

Lalu pintu ditutup pelan.

.

.

* * *

**2nd PROPOSAL**

by kwondami

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CASTS: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and another supporting casts.

**GENRE: **Romance, drama.

**RATING: T**

.

.

* * *

Sesaat tidak ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Sesaat kau mengira mereka pastilah salah satu sekian banyak dari pasangan muda yang menikah, tinggal bersama, menjalani hidup bersama, dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semuanya baik-baik saja—tentu saja.

Jika kau menganggap pernikahan yang tidak dilandasi cinta termasuk dalam kategori _baik-baik saja_.

* * *

Mereka bertemu dalam suatu kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang manis sebenarnya.

Hari itu Chanyeol terpaksa bersembunyi di balik air mancur karena jengah akan pertanyaan orang-orang.

'_Chanyeol, kau masih lajang?'_

'_Chanyeol, mana pendampingmu?'_

'_Kau sudah punya karier yang bagus, tunggu apa lagi?'_

Bahkan pasangan pengantin Joonmyeon dan Yixing—yeah, hari itu memang pesta mereka—ikut memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan serupa, "kapan kau menyusul kami?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pepat. Keputusan yang salah memang datang ke acara pernikahan sepupumu tanpa pendamping. Tahu begini, dia seharusnya menggandeng sekretarisnya—Minseok—untuk menemaninya dengan imbalan bonus akhir tahun.

Tapi ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu karena mana mungkin menggandeng sekretaris yang tengah hamil lima bulan ke sebuah pesta jika kau tidak mau diberondong pertanyaan yang lebih nyinyir. Bisa-bisa dia dilabeli perebut istri orang!

Sekarang semua orang yang dia temui berubah menjadi mulut ibunya, mendesaknya agar cepat menikah.

"Sendirian?"

Suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan. Chanyeol menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Rambut _brunette _madu bersetelan tuxedo tersenyum dengan seperempat wine putih di tangan.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Kau?"

"Sama." Balasnya pendek lalu menenggak isi gelas kristal. "Pesta kebun yang indah bukan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Yeah."

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja—kalau semua orang di sini membombardirmu dengan pertanyaan 'kapan menikah'?"

Pemuda yang tubuhnya beberapa inci lebih pendek itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wow."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sama," sahutnya sebelum meneguk tandas cairan alkohol di genggaman.

Chanyeol menyapukan pandangan pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Jadi kau juga bersembunyi di sini—?"

"—untuk menghindari mulut-mulut monster yang mendesakku dengan pertanyaannya yang sama," imbuhnya cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Park Chanyeol," sambungnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," pungkasnya dengan senyum hangat.

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi dalam sebuah kebetulan lain.

Hari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelanja. Beberapa setelan pakaian kantornya terasa sudah ketinggalan zaman, jadi sore itu dia sengaja meluangkan waktu berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong untuk melihat-lihat.

Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu butik setelah melihat _display_ manekin bersetelan jas yang _cutting_-nya dirasa akan cocok ia kenakan.

Saat itulah dia bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau kerja di sini?"

"Aku seorang _designer_. Tapi butik ini tidak hanya milikku, tapi juga milik dua temanku yang lain," tukasnya lalu menyebutkan nama Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao.

Baekhyun sendiri yang mengukur tubuh Chanyeol dan memilihkan setelan jas yang dirasa pas. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menghampiri sosok si perancang yang tengah berkutat menulis bon tagihan.

"Apa kau kosong setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menurunkan kaca matanya. "Sepertinya begitu, ada apa?"

"Mau temani aku minum kopi?"

* * *

"Jadi Joonmyeon adalah sepupumu?"

"Begitulah, lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Yixing?"

"Dia seniorku sekaligus teman sekamarku sewaktu kuliah."

Sudah dua jam mereka duduk berhadapan di cafe tapi obrolan belum menunjukkan titik jenuh. Tiga gelas kopi telah tandas namun pembicaraan masih berlanjut, mengalir bak aliran sungai. Ini ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu di cafe untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama melepas penat. Keduanya langsung merasa klop karena disatukan nasib yang sama—lajang yang terdesak.

Gelak tawa kadang menyelingi percakapan mereka. Baekhyun berinduksi, Chanyeol adalah pendengar sekaligus pelawak yang handal. Pria itu begitu humoris dengan candaan segar, namun akan duduk manis dengan telinga terpasang jika harus mendengarkan.

Bagi Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Ia bisa semangat berapi-api, namun bisa juga berubah lembut dan ceria.

"Kau tentunya sudah tahu kalau istri sepupuku tengah hamil bukan?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak. "Apa? Yixing hamil!? Dia belum memberitahuku!"

"Mungkin belum—karena aku sendiri baru mendengar kabarnya kemarin." Baru sebulan berselang sejak pesta pernikahan mereka dan kedua sejoli itu akan segera dikaruniai seorang putera. "—atau mungkin dia sengaja menyembunyikannya untuk—err—menjaga perasaanmu yang belum menikah?"

Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol keras. "Ya! Kau juga seorang lajang, ingat?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut, pura-pura kesal.

Keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi apa ibumu masih saja menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan 'kapan menikah'?"

"Tiga kali sehari tanpa absen, seperti jadwal minum obat." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku. Nama ibunya terpampang di _display_. Dia bersyukur karena tidak mendengar dering ponselnya tadi.

"Ayahku bahkan mengancam akan memboyongku pulang ke kampung halaman untuk dijodohkan dengan anak saudagar tanah di sana." Nada bicaranya terdengar miris.

"Astaga, malang benar nasibmu." Chanyeol ikut bersimpati.

Baekhyun mengaduk kopinya yang sudah dingin, resah. "Padahal umurku baru dua puluh delapan."

"Aku juga—untuk apa buru-buru menikah di usia tiga puluh tahun." Chanyeol meluruskan kakinya ke bawah meja.

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya yang kaku. Maniknya menerawang kosong. "Jika aku menikah nanti, pasanganku harus mengerti akan profesiku. Dia tidak banyak menuntut dan harus pengertian." Tegasnya.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti, aku tidak akan banyak menuntut pada pasanganku. Aku akan membebaskan dia untuk tetap melakukan apa yang dia mau, asalkan dia tidak lupa meyajikan makan pagi dan makan malam," Ttmpal Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya sibuk mengaduk kopi yang sudah dingin.

"Baekhyun—"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita—ng—menikah?"

* * *

Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar mulutnya yang lancang. Dia sendiri tidak sadar pada apa yang ia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari neuron otaknya tanpa sempat dipikir ulang.

Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk, napasnya tertahan. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, kelihatan terkejut.

Baekhyun berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi.

_Apa dia tidak salah dengar?_

Dia cepat-cepat menguasai diri lalu kembali mengaduk cangkirnya tak beraturan.

"—ma—maaf—jangan ambil hati omonganku barusan." Chanyeol benar-benar salah tingkah. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam. Sedetik kemudian ponselnya berdering, layarnya menampilkan kontak yang sama. "—ini pasti efek ibuku yang terus-terusan bertanya bak dokter mendiagnosa penyakit pasien—nah benar kan, ibuku menelepon lagi."

Ketika Chanyeol bersiap mengangkat, jemari Baekhyun terulur mencegahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"—jadi kapan, kau akan melamarku secara resmi?"

* * *

Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja punya—tapi dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Sebaliknya dia punya banyak alasan untuk menerima Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang baik, tampan, berpenghasilan, humoris, dan pendengar yang baik. Dengan setuju menikah dengannya itu berarti Baekhyun bisa memangkas pengeluarannya untuk membayar sewa apartemen, tagihan listrik, air, dan yang terpenting—menyumpal mulut-mulut yang terus menerus mendesaknya agar cepat menikah.

Dia tidak percaya jika tiga bulan sejak pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, kali ini dirinya sendiri lah yang berdiri di hadapan altar dengan sosok pria tinggi di sampingnya.

Di altar yang sama, taman yang sama, dengan susunan meja yang persis sama.

Kedua pihak keluarga begitu gembira dan ribut mempersiapkan pernikahan megah gila-gilaan. Tapi Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun menepisnya ringan dan beralasan mereka ingin pernikahan yang sederhana namun khidmat, kalau bisa persiapannya diadakan secepat dan seringkas mungkin.

Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak ingin uang dihambur-hamburkan untuk membiayai perkawinan kontrak ini.

_Chanyeol melotot. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"_

"—_aku serius." Baekhyun nampak gugup. Wajahnya sekeruh cairan kopi. "—tunggu, jadi yang tadi itu bercanda?"_

_Chanyeol mengembuskan gumpalan napas yang tertahan di diafragma paru-parunya. "—a-aku serius kalau kau juga serius." _

_Hening. Riuh orang-orang di sekitar mereka terdengar seperti desiran angin._

"_Bagaimana jika setelah kita menikah, aku malah menemukan sosok lain yang aku cintai?"_

_Chanyeol tertegun. Ia tidak berpikir sampai sana._

_Otaknya segera berpikir cepat. "Kita tinggal cerai saja, gampang kan?"_

_Baekhyun berhenti mengaduk kopi dan berganti menautkan jari-jari tangannya. "Jadi sampai masing-masing dari kita menemukan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Jadi bagaimana?" Hei, ini bukan ide yang buruk bukan?_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita menikah."_

_._

Dan inilah mereka. Berdiri berdampingan dihadapan hadirin dan kerabat dengan senyum kebohongan. Dari kejauhan, ibu Chanyeol memandang haru puteranya saat penghulu mempersilakan _groom_ mencium _bride_-nya.

Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum palsu, ujung bibirnya bergerak-gerak memberi isyarat—cepat cium aku di manapun asal jangan di bibir!

Tidak ada tatapan mesra, atau pandangan melankolis. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun—singkat, cepat, tanpa perasaan, apalagi rasa cinta.

Para tamu bersorak.

.

.

.

_—itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

* * *

Segera setelah pesta penuh sandiwara tersebut, Baekhyun pindah untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Mereka menjalani keseharian mereka secara wajar, lebih seperti dua orang sahabat yang tinggal dalam satu atap.

Mereka membagi tugas. Kau bisa melihat tabel mingguan dengan coretan warna-warni bersisi _job desk_ masing-masing tertempel di dinding dapur.

Baekhyun bertugas memasak, dua kali sehari, sarapan dan makan malam karena makan siang dihabiskan di kantor masing-masing. Dia juga bertanggung jawab atas kerapihan apartemen termasuk kamar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Chanyeol bertugas mencuci pada malam hari, menyikat kamar mandi, membuang sampah, dan mengepel lantai.

_Hal-hal yang belum diatur akan dilakukan berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama._ Itu poin terakhir yang tertera di bagian bawah sudut kertas perjanjian mereka.

Selebihnya mereka akan saling menghormati _privacy_ masing-masing dan menjalankan pernikahan palsu ini dengan wajar.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Namun rasa nyaman itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai ada dua sosok lain yang muncul dalam kehidupan mereka.

* * *

"Sendirian?"

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Dia sedang duduk seorang diri di meja bar dengan segelas cocktail. Dia butuh sendirian untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

Label rancangannya diikutsertakan dalam ajang _fashion_ internasional yang kali ini digelar di Seoul. Ini merupakan langkah bagus untuk melebarkan sayap dan mengokohkan diri sebagai salah satu merk yang patut diperhitungkan. Namun masalah timbul karena tiba-tiba, agensi model yang selama ini bekerja sama dengannya memutuskan kontrak sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" suara bass itu lagi-lagi menyela lamunannya.

"Terserah," gumam Baekhyun ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Aku pesan yang biasa." Suara rendah itu terdengar lagi ketik seorang barista bertanya minuman apa yang hendak dipesan.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya.

Oh, lupakan rasa letihnya karena pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar tampan, menawan, dan berkelas. Catat—_berkelas_.

Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma Chanel yang menguar maskulin dari tubuh bidang itu. Setelannya pasti Giorgio Armani atau salah satu dari etalase rumah mode Dior. Tentu saja dia hapal karena ia seorang perancang busana_._

"Sedang menunggu sesorang?" cetusnya kelewat ramah, tidak terganggu akan respon ketus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengubah nada bicaranya yang ketus menjadi amat sangat lembut,"tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, pria itu tersenyum simpul . Senyumnya membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih menawan. "Tidak keberatan jika kutemani?"

Diam-diam Baekhyun memasukan jarinya ke dalam saku celana lalu melepas cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng pada si pirang, lalu mengulas senyum. "Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

Kesempatan baik semacam ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil memilah-milah laporan calon karyawan yang diajukan oleh departemen _Human Resources_ perusahaan. Dia melirik sekilas jadwal _interview_ yang ditulis pada sehelai kertas oleh Sehun—sekretaris Joonmyeon yang kini merangkap menjadi asistennya karena Minseok—sekretarisnya yang asli sedang cuti melahirkan.

Joonmyeon mengeluh karena kerja Sehun jadi tidak optimal. Dia kemudian menyarankan agar sepupunya ini segera mencari pengganti Minseok untuk sementara sampai pemuda berpipi bakpau itu kembali ke kantor.

"Sehun!" panggilnya melalui interkom telepon. "Kau bisa persilakan kandidat pertama untuk masuk ke ruanganku sekarang dan jangan lupa bawa CV-nya."

Pintu ruangan terbuka sepuluh detik kemudian. Sehun bergegas menuju meja atasannya. Jarinya yang panjang membolak-balik beberapa kertas di atas folder.

"Ini CV-nya Tuan," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuntal kertas.

"Oke, sekarang kau bisa panggil si pelamar." Chanyeol membetulkan letak kaca matanya sebelum mempelajari daftar riwayat hidup calon sekretarisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berjalan ke luar lalu muncul lagi bersama sosok lain.

Chanyeol membuat isyarat tangan mempersilakan duduk sambil tetap fokus membaca CV. Sehun sendiri telah kembali ke bilik kerjanya.

"Nama?"

Getaran lirih menyambut pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Do Kyungsoo."

"Apa sebelumnya kau punya pengalaman sebagai sekretaris?" Chanyeol menurunkan buntalan kertas yang menghalangi wajahnya. Nada angkuh ala bos langsung teredam kala maniknya menemukan sosok mungil yang tengah mengigit bibirnya gugup.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memasukan jarinya ke dalam saku jas, melepas cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan hati-hati.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

.

.

.

Kesempatan baik semacam ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Lanjut ga nih?

Bagi yang berniat (bagi yang berniat aja sih) menekan tombol _follow_ atau _favorite_, bisa kan sekiranya meninggalkan sejentik komentar di kolom review?

Soalnya kalau ada notif email _follow/favorite_ tanpa review tuh rasanya kaya di-PHP-in loh. Beneran :(

_Please respect._

Thank you. ;)

Love,

Dami.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Setelah dicoba ditulis, ternyata cerita ini baru akan tamat di chapter 4 atau 5.

Chapternya terakhirnya sudah rampung, jadi tinggal melengkapi bagian tengah.

**Thanks To:**

YeWon3407, Jessica807, yeolseun12, Adistii, exindira, indah cqupp, surat kaleng, ferina refina, Naranari, Blacknancho, Pintukamarchanbaek, DwitaDwita, SHY Fukuru, Jung Eunhee, shinlophloph, Chocotaro, BaekYeoleuuu, chika love baby baekhyun, CussonsBaekBy, Mumu, Shantyy9411, nicha, Ritaanjani4.

Balasan review ada di bawah.

Ternyata Dami masih banyak di-PHP-in dengan _user_ yang mem-_follow/favorite_ tanpa menulis **review**. Hiks. T-T

_**Please respect.**_

.

.

* * *

Jam berdentang satu kali saat Chanyeol merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia menguap lebar, selaput matanya terasa perih karena lima jam nonstop tak beralih dari layar komputer. Di depan hidungnya, ada tumpukan kertas berserakan yang masih harus diperiksa.

Chanyeol mengerang. Sebagai Manajer Marketing, dia harus membaca laporan singkat _sale_s yang disiapkan oleh bawahannya, belum lagi mempersiapkan persentasi untuk _meeting_ besok.

Terdengar ketukan lembut, kemudian pintu terbuka. Itu pasti Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang.

"Belum tidur?" tegur si _brunette_ lembut.

Kulit wajah Baekhyun menampilkan semburat merah. Kelopak matanya sayu dan kelihatan lelah.

Baekhyun pasti habis menenggak alkohol, Chanyeol membatin. Dia tahu benar _rekan satu atapnya_ itu tidak kuat minum tapi hobi memaksakan diri.

"Belum, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Pulang sendirian? Baekhyun kau mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun bak rentetan gerbong kereta.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya untuk memapah Baekhyun, namun pemuda mungil itu menepisnya halus, "—tidak—_hik_—perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut lantas berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa semburat merah di wajah Baekhyun tidak hanya disebabkan oleh mabuk, tetapi juga karena suatu hal.

Hal yang kemudian akan mengubah status 'perjanjian' mereka.

.

.

* * *

**2nd PROPOSAL**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

by kwondami

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CASTS: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and another supporting casts

**GENRE: **Romance, drama

**RATING: T**

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada suatu rasa.

Orang normal menyebutnya cinta.

Orang tidak waras menyebutnya obsesi.

Orang putus asa menyebutnya alasan untuk bunuh diri.

.

Untunglah Baekhyun termasuk golongan yang pertama.

.

Baekhyun terjaga pagi-pagi untuk menjerang air, mengoles roti, merebus telur, dan berbenah rumah. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan suka rela, riang gembira, tanpa suatu paksaan seperti yang tertulis pada perjanjian pranikah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Mengenai Chanyeol, laki-laki humoris itu masih terlelap. Dia memang biasa bangun setelah 'semuanya siap.'

Tak lama kemudian suara khas berbunyi berulang-ulang. Itu suara alarm Chanyeol. Suara klik pelan menghentikan jeritan nyaring si alarm.

Hitunglah lima menit maka kau akan menemukan sosok menjulang itu berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak lupa menggaruk tengkuknya yang selalu terasa gatal setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi!" Baekhyun menyapa riang. Kedua tangannya sibuk memasukan roti bermentega ke dalam _toaster._

"Hoaahmmm—pagi." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja makan. Baekhyun baru saja hendak menegur Chanyeol—seperti yang sudah-sudah—karena pria itu selalu main comot seenaknya. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak berbuat demikian, alih-alih dia malah berkata, "Bisa kau bungkuskan saja sarapanku? Aku harus _meeting _pagi-pagi sekali. Aku akan sarapan di kantor."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol berseru lagi. "Oh ya, untuk makan malam nanti aku ingin makan sup rumput laut. Bisa tolong buatkan?"

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun Chanyeol kembali memotongnya. "Kenapa mukamu masih merah? Apa kau masih mabuk?"

Baekhyun menyentuh kulit wajahnya sendiri.

Hangat.

Efek mabuknya sudah benar-benar hilang, wajahnya bersemu karena alasan lain.

Karena hari ini seorang pria menawan akan datang menjemputnya untuk sebuah janji makan siang.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Pak Manajer."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Itu bukan suara Sehun yang biasanya atau suara Minseok sekretarisnya. Itu suara—

"—kau siapa?"

Si pemilik suara terkesiap. Ia menjawab terputus-putus, "Mulai hari ini saya bekerja sebagai sekretaris anda tuan."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya keras. Astaga, tentu saja itu Do Kyungsoo! Kan dia sendiri yang merekrutnya kemarin untuk menggantikan posisi Minseok.

Chanyeol berdehem. Menjaga wibawanya yang sempat runtuh. Dia kemudian menyapu tubuh Kungsoo secara seksama.

Hmmm, bokongnnya cukup berisi. Oke, harus dia akui, bokongnya cukup _sexy_.

Bahunya mungil, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut.

Lirikan Chanyeol merayap ke atas, bola matanya berhenti pada dua bongkah bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh.

—_menggoda. _

"—tuan?"

Suara lirih Kyungsoo menyeret Chanyeol kembali ke realita.

Dia berdehem lagi, "Siapkan berkas-berkas untuk _meeting_ hari ini."

* * *

"Baekki-ya, kau mau makan siang bersama kami?"

Guratan pensil di kertas putih tidak terhenti ketika Baekhyun menjawab. Maniknya fokus pada rancangan busana yang sedang ia gambar. "Tidak, kau pergi duluan saja ge."

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu asik bekerja sampai kau lupa makan siang," Tegurnya memperingatkan. Ia bersiap diri untuk melenggang bersama Tao.

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit untuk melempar senyum. "Tidak akan kok."

Pemuda bermanik gemintang itu melirik arlojinya sekilas.

Lima menit lagi.

Dan jantungnya berdetak mengiringi detik penantiannya akan kedatangan Kris Wu.

* * *

Nama pria menawan itu Kris, lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan.

Sekilas pasti kau akan menyangka dia bukan orang Asia. _Well_, hampir seluruh hidupnya memang ia habiskan di Canada.

Rambut pirangnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, _gesture-_nya yang terhormat, setelan serba bermerk, semua itu cukup menandakan bahwa Kris Wu memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kris mengawali. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mencari-cari mata Baekhyun. Tak lupa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum maut.

"—a—apa saja," Baekhyun menyahut gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika kau dihadapkan pada pria _gentleman_ super menawan.

Baekhyun berdeduksi demikian karena sebelum sampai ke restoran mewah ini, Kris dengan gerakan elegan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuknya. Setelah itu, dia juga menarik kursi sebelum Baekhyun mengempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi antik berpelitur.

Kris betul-betul mengagumkan.

"Kau keberatan jika kita makan _Escargot Bourgogne_?"

Mata Baekhyun memicing. "Es—_apa_—?"

"_Escargot Bourgogne."_ Desis Kris penuh aksi. Matanya belum lepas dari daftar menu bersampul beludru.

"—oh, oke." Tukas Baekhyun pendek, padahal hatinya menjerit—_makanan apa pula itu!?_

Kris menutup buku menu dengan bunyi plop pelan. Sebelah tangannya lantas terangkat, menjentikkan jari memberi isyarat. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang bergegas menghampiri.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa," titahnya pada si pelayan.

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. _Apa semua tempat mewah sudah jadi tempat langganannya? _

Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan tersebut lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk kemudian mohon diri.

"—jadi sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai pada topik Seoul _Fashion Week,_" cetus Baekhyun antusias.

"Ah ya!" Lagi-lagi Kris memamerkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat seribu wanita jatuh pingsan dalam waktu bersamaan. "Oh ya—sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

_Kau bertanya jumlah helai rambutku pun, aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab._ Baekhyun membatin.

"—kau belum _menikah_ kan?"

Jarum waktu seakan berhenti bergerak. Baekhyun mendadak kaku di kursinya.

Dia terlalu terkejut oleh pertanyaan Kris.

Kris segera membaca situasi. "Eh, maaf jika pertanyaanku tidak sopan." Ia melirik sekilas jemari putih Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas di atas meja lantas buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya. "—maksudku, kau belum terikat hubungan dengan seseorang bukan?"

Baekhyun refleks menautkan jari tangannya. Jarinya saling meraba untuk mengecek sesuatu.

—_dia memang tidak memakai cincin pernikahannya siang itu._

Ia menggeleng lalu mengangguk bergantian.

Kris menaikkan alisnya sangsi. Tatapan bingung seakan memohon jawaban cepat.

"—itu—" kata-kata Baekhyun terputus ketika lensanya menangkap sosok lain melenggang memasuki restoran. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Baekhyun memang duduk di posisi menghadap ke pintu.

Sosok Chanyeol—_suaminya_—dengan seorang pemuda mungil bermata bulat bercahaya.

* * *

Mari kita mundur ke waktu satu jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol sedang merenggangkan tangannya ketika sekretarisnya—Kyungsoo menghampirinya di ruangan. Bisa dibilang _meeting_ hari itu sukses berkat persiapan matang sang Manajer Marketing, yakni siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol sendiri.

Tolak ukur pertemuan tersebut sukses adalah ketika sang direktur—Choi Siwon mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama.

Chanyeol melonggarkan simpul dasi. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan Park."

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya dengan anggun, bersiap menyampaikan sesuatu. "Pesan dari Tuan Direktur jika ia akan menjamu anda di restoran _Ile-de-France_. Mobilnya sudah disiapkan."

Chanyeol bangkit untuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja. Setelah itu ia menyambar jasnya yang tergantung dan mengenakannya cepat.

"Kau ikut denganku," tuntut Chanyeol.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak, "Saya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ini baru hari pertamanya bekerja, terlalu berlebihan jika ia sudah ikut jamuan makan atasan.

"Iya, kau kan sekretarisku."

"Ba-baik tuan." Bibirnya mengulum senyum manis, irisnya berbinar jernih, kentara sekali Kyungsoo sangat gembira.

Sejenak Chanyeol terkesima.

Ia menatap sekretarisnya tak berkedip.

Terlalu terpesona pada binar mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

* * *

"—kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun bergerak resah di kursinya, berusaha menormalkan deru gugup jantung. Untunglah Chanyeol duduk di posisi terhalang tembok sehingga tidak bisa melihat dirinya dan Kris.

_Sedang apa Chanyeol di sini dan bersama siapa!?_

Eh tunggu, kenapa juga ia harus gugup. Dia kan bukan istri yang berselingkuh di belakang suami. Garis bawahi kalimat berikut: Mereka kan tidak saling mencintai!

"Baekhyun?" Kris memanggil lembut, menarik lawan bicaranya ke alam sadar.

"Eh iya—kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mengulang lamat-lamat.

Pria priang itu mengempaskan punggungnya dengan _gesture slow motion. _Matanya berkedip penuh goda. "_Nothing. I'm just curious._"

"_Curiosity kills the cat,"_ timpal Baekhyun cepat. Terkekeh.

Kris mendelik lalu tertawa merdu.

Sosok Baekhyun terlalu menarik untuknya. Terlalu cantik, terlalu memikat, terlalu misterius seakan minta diselami. Terlalu—

"—jadi?"

Baekhyun tergugu.

Satu detik berlalu lagi. Kris tetap menunggu.

Ia melirik punggung Chanyeol di kejauhan, lalu melirik ke arah jemarinya yang polos.

Dua detik terlewat. Baekhyun berpikir cepat.

Dirinya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi gelembung paru-parunya penuh-penuh sebelum memberikan jawaban spektakuler. "Aku belum menikah dan belum memiliki kekasih," lirihnya pelan—nyaris berbisik, memastikan telinga Chanyeol di seberang tidak cukup tajam untuk mendengar.

.

.

.

Sudut miring merayapi bibir Kris...

.

.

.

Dan Kris tersenyum puas.

* * *

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya gelisah. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia menunggu namun sosok sang direktur belum muncul juga. Setahunya, Choi Siwon bukanlah orang yang suka terlambat.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya cepat.

"Halo?"

"_Chanyeol maafkan aku, tiba-tiba aku dipanggil oleh CEO."_ Suara Siwon terdengar buru-buru. Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada setiap kata yang diucapkan seniornya. C-E-O? Itu berarti Siwon sedang berhadapan dengan Lee SooMan.

"_Kutraktir kau lain kali, oke? Sudah dulu ya."_

Klik. Panggilan langsung dimatikan.

Chanyeol mendengus. Sia-sia saja dia datang ke restoran mahal ini, huh!

"Apa yang terjadi tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo prihatin.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide tercetus di otaknya.

"Pesan apa pun yang kau mau, biar nanti kumasukan tagihannya ke rekening Direktur Choi Siwon."

Anggap saja ini makan siang bersama dengan sekretaris semanis Kyungsoo.

* * *

Xi Luhan melongokan lehernya untuk melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan butiknya. Sosok Baekhyun kemudian turun dari salah satu sisi, menentang dua tas belanjaan besar.

Tepat ketika kaki Baekhyun bergerak memasuki butik, Luhan tak dapat menahan diri memberondongnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan. "Baekhyun, kau dari mana? Siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu? Astaga, dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" telunjuknya terarah pada dua kantung belanja yang dibawa rekannya.

Baekhyun menyambut dengan senyum berbunga-bunga. "Namanya Kris Wu—aku bertemunya di bar—"

"—siapa kau bilang?" potong Luhan cepat.

"Kris Wu."

"Kau tidak salah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga—kenapa kau malah bertanya _kenapa_?" seru Luhan tak sabar. "Dia itu pemilik agensi model besar. Konon model yang berkerja dengannya tidak hanya model Asia, tapi banyak juga wanita jenjang yang berasal dari Eropa dan Amerika. Dia muda, kaya, dan—"

"—menawan." Sahut Bekhyun menyaingi kecepatan cahaya.

Luhan menyipit. Meyembunyikan binar bercahaya miliknya di balik kelopak mata. "—dan kau baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

_Ada apa sih dengan otak sahabatnya ini?_ Luhan menjerit dalam diam.

"Ya! Itu berarti kau berselingkuh. Baekhyun kau selingkuh!" sembur Luhan dramatis, membuat Tao yang sedang sibuk men-_display_ manekin ikut menoleh.

"Siapa yang selingkuh?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

"Baekhyun kau sudah menikah dan kau tidak boleh berjalan dengan pria lain di belakang suamimu!" Luhan berkata tegas. Lugas dan jelas.

Zi Tao yang penasaran menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun fokusnya malah tersita pada salah satu kantung belanja Baekhyun. Ia merogoh isinya lalu berseru nyaring. "Wow! Gucci! Ini kan model terbaru!"

Baekhyun tidak memedulikan pekikan girang Tao. Dia malah termenung, sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Luhan barusan.

Tak dimungkiri, kata-kata Luhan menyiletnya tajam.

"Hyung—yang ini boleh untukku ya? Boleh ya hyung~" rengek Tao manja.

Baekhyun mengangguk di luar sadar.

"Eeeeh yang benar?" Tao memeluk tas yang baru saja berpindah hak kepemilikan.

Luhan melirik Tao gemas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia kembali pada pekerjaannya, membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam kubangan angan.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang."

Hidung Chanyeol bereaksi mengirimkan sinyal pada otak lalu turun ke organ lambung. Baru saja satu langkah memasuki apartemennya, dia bisa tahu menu masakan malam itu.

"—sesuai pesananmu, sup rumput laut." Seru Baekhyun dari arah dapur seakan bisa membaca pikiran rekan satu atapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Aroma masakan favoritnya membuat perutnya semakin meronta minta diisi. Ia melangkah bersemangat ke arah meja makan.

"Hei-hei, cuci tangan dulu, ganti bajumu, dan sebaiknya kau mandi karena bau badanmu itu sudah tak karuan Park Chanyeol." Protes Baekhyun panjang.

"Aku lapar." Chanyeol mulai mengunyah, tak mempedulikan ocehan pemuda yang secara hukum adalah istrinya. Secara hukum—bukan secara perasaan apalagi hati.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang makan dengan bringas. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya, aku membuatkan semuanya untukmu _kok_."

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh nasi. Mereka memang tidak saling mencintai, tapi ia merasa wajib mengetahui hal tentang Baekhyun sebagai rekan satu atap. Semua dilakukan semata-mata untuk menjaga komunikasi.

Hei, mereka kan _sahabat_ baik.

"Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan baju-baju yang akan dibawakan di acara Seoul _Fashion Week_."

"Itu saja?"

—_sebenarnya tidak._

Pelipis Baekhyun berdenyut keras. Haruskah dia menceritakan tentang Kris pada Chanyeol? Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah orang terdekatnya selama enam bulan terakhir jika dihitung tiga bulan awal perkenalan dan tiga bulan masa menikah.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menimbang-nimbang.

Toh akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan.

"Chanyeol—"

"Hm?"

"Ng... bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

"K—kau? brrsssstttt—uhuk-uhuk..." Chanyeol sukses tersedak. Nasi yang sedang ia kunyah berhamburan ke luar.

"Ya ampun! Sudah kubilang kan jangan makan terburu-buru." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyerahkan segelas air pada Chanyeol. Ia juga ikut membersihkan remahan nasi di wajah pria di hadapannya.

"K—kau apa?" ulang Chanyeol setelah dipastikan tenggorokannya bebas dari bulir nasi yang tersesat ke sana.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain!" ulang Baekhyun, setengah memekik.

Chanyeol tertegun. Bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Sumpitnya melayang kaku di udara. Tubuhnya membeku seperti tertancap pada kursi.

Sesaat hanya ada bunyi putaran jarum detik yang tergantung di dekat meja makan.

"Oh." Akhirnya hanya satu kata ini yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia kembali sibuk menyeruput sup rumput laut buatan Baekhyun, kali ini dengan gerakan lebih pelan.

"Bagaimana?" cetus Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Iya bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya, apanya yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol memutar-mutar pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda pemuda _brunett_e itu dongkol.

Duh berbelit sekali _sih_!

"Ya! Kau bilang kan pernikahan kita hanya berlaku sampai masing-masing dari kita menemukan orang yang kita cintai!" Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita kan baru menikah selama tiga bulan! Lagipula aku belum menemukan orang yang kucintai, dengan demikian—perjanjian kita masih berlaku!" Chanyeol memberi ultimatum. Walau reseptor memorinya mendadak teringat akan si mungil Kyungsoo dan bibirnya yang merah merekah.

"Lantas aku harus menunggu sampai kau juga jatuh cinta begitu? Bisa-bisa aku jadi perjaka tua!" sulut Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap lawan bicara yang sudah hidup dengannya selama tiga bulan. Sorotan matanya menukik tajam, amat lekat.

Hening menengahi.

Ada jeda yang turun diam-diam dari langit, membekap mereka berdua.

Sejenak manik keduanya saling berbenturan beberapa detik, tapi kembali saling menghindar. Terlalu canggung untuk saling menatap

Keduanya lantas menghabiskan sisa makan malam mereka dalam diam.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Biasanya saya membalas review lewat PM, tapi pengen juga ngerasain bales lewat sini. :D

Oke _check it out!_

YeWon3407: Ini ayyes kaaan? Ayyes kenapa kamu ganti user name? :O

Jessica807: Apakah mereka saling memendam? Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya. ;)

yeolseun12: Dami juga maunya mereka ga pisah. Doain aja suapaya feel angst aku gak tiba-tiba menghantui jalan cerita. Hehehe.

Adistii: Seneng kalau kamu suka, terima kasih ya. ^^

Exindira: Eh, kamu review lagi :3 aku manggil kamu apa nih?

ferina refina: Wuehehehe, nampaknya banyak _reques_t supaya cerita ini _happy ending_. Chapter ini KrisBaek moment dulu gak apa-apa kan?

Naranari: Ini sudah lanjut. ^^

Blacknancho: Hai! Nih aku udah posting chapter 2-nya. :D

Pintukamarchanbaek: Wah, kamu banyak review di FF aku, seneng deh :D. Pertanyaan kamu sudah Dami jawab di chapter 2 ini.

DwitaDwita: Doakan supaya feel angst aku gak gentayangan. Hehehe.

SHY Fukuru: Iya bener! Adegan itu memang terinspirasi dari iklan itu. Dami juga lagi sering ditanyainn pertanyaan macam itu tuh, bedanya pertanyaannya 'Kapan lulus?' :( *curhat*

Jung Eunhee: Ini udah cepat belum ya updatenya? :3

indah cqupp: Horeee! Indah ninggalin review lagi di FF-ku. Tokoh penghambat itu diperlukan supaya jalan cerita ga berjalan datar. ;)

shinlophloph: Dimaklumin aja, mereka kan gak saling mencintai. Hehe.

Chocotaro: Yooo! Itu emang Kris. Btw, user name kamu bikin laper (?) ;D

BaekYeoleuuu: Haiiii Daebi! Nampaknya aku jauuuuh lebih tua dari kamu. *pengakuan* Kita sama ternyata, _Follow/fav_ tanpa _review _itu kaya dikasih harapan kosong ga sih?

chika love baby baekhyun: Mereka selingkuh? Tenang aja, Baekhyun udah dimarahin sama Lulu kok. Terima kasih sudah mereview!

CussonsBaekBy: Iya aku juga lebih suka KrisBaek daripada ChanSoo. :)

Mumu: Ini sudah lanjut. ^^

Shantyy9411: Yup, semoga akhirnya _happy ending_. Terima kasih sudah mereview!

nicha: Hai kemana aja? :D terima kasih sudah review.

Ritaanjani4: seneng kalau kamu suka. ^^

.

.

**Berkenan meninggalkan jejak lagi?**

**Mari biasakan saling menghargai.**

**.**

**.**

PS: Eh, aku baru aja ganti ava nih. Gimana-gimana? Oke gak? Telinga Chanyeol lebar banget ya.*gak penting*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Dami yang baru ganti ava FFn dan _update_ profil. XD

FF ini akan tamat di chapter 4 dan penulisannya sendiri sudah rampung.

Terima kasih ya sambutannya:

DwitaDwita, shantyy9411, Jessica807, Indaah cqupp, mumu, Yurako Koizumi, Inggit, sweetyYeollie, ParkDoMyon Zi Tao, Shinelightseeker, Eggxbacon, Cho MinHyun, nicha, CussonsBaekBy, YeWon3407, naranari, oneheartforsuju, SHY Fukuru, Beautypeach, Nikeeetusulliha, Ferina refina, Azura Eve, LuckyDeer, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, BaekYeoleuuu, Deerlohan, BLUEFIRE0805, yeolseun12, Ahjumma Kece, 12Wolf, Chanz, guest.

Balasan review ada di bawah.

Oh iya, kalau menemukan ada _typo_ tolong bantu mengigatkan ya. :)

Selamat membaca chapter ketiga ini!

.

.

.

* * *

Tolong katakan dia masih waras.

Tolong katakan Chanyeol tidak gila.

Tapi gelagatnya tidak mencerminkan demikian.

Seperti hari ini, bukannya memeriksa laporan bawahannya, dia malah tepekur malas di atas meja kerja sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kadang-kadang menghela napas panjang tanpa sebab, pandangan menerawang kosong, bahkan berkali-kali ditegur bosnya—Direktur Choi—karena tidak menyimak.

Sepekan berlalu sejak Baekhyun berterus terang. Sudah sepekan pula Chanyeol uring-uringan.

"_Siapa nama pria yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik._

"_Kris Wu."_

"_Seperti apa orangnya?"_

_Baekhyun mendelik kasar, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"_

_Chanyeol memasang ekspresi datar. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa begitu penasaran._

"_Dia baik, tampan, menawan, berkelas, dan sangat loyal." Bibir Baekhyun menggurat senyum ketika mengucap kata terakhir._

"_Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" kali ini gayanya seperti polisi yang sedang mengintograsi._

_Baekhyun menyahut malas, "Di bar." _

"_Nah nah, dia pasti hanya om-om hidung belang yang hanya memanfaatkanmu!"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa sih! Kris bukan orang semacam itu!" Baekhyun yang kesal melengos pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menyantap puding pencuci mulut di meja makan._

"_Hei-hei Baekhyun, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!"_

"_AKU MAU TIDUR!"_

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk kemudian melirik dari balik bahu, "JANGAN LUPA HARI INI JADWALMU MEMBERSIHKAN KULKAS DAN BUANG MAKANAN YANG SUDAH KADALUARSA!"_

_Kemudian pintu kamar dibanting keras._

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas gusar.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

* * *

**2nd PROPOSAL**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

by kwondami

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CASTS: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and another supporting casts.

**GENRE: **Romance

**RATING: T**

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol butuh melepas penat.

Untuk itu dia mengajak sekretarisnya yang penurut menemaninya makan siang. Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya menolak akhirnya hanya mengiyakan saya ajakan sang atasan.

Di waktu bersamaan, Baekhyun mendapat telepon singkat dari ibu mertuanya bahwa dirinya akan berkunjung nanti malam. Untuk menyambut kedatangan sang ratu agung, Baekhyun sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan memasak.

Sesuatu mengusik keasikannya berbelanja ketika lensa matanya membidik sosok Chanyeol tengah melenggang bersisian dengan sesorang. Baekhyun mengucek matanya untuk meyakinkan diri.

Benar.

Objek menjulang itu adalah Chanyeol—_suami kontraknya_.

Dan siapa itu di sampingnya?

Baekhyun mengerjap. Lalu mengerjap lagi. Akhirnya ia menyipitkan matanya sampai tinggal segaris, berusaha menajamkan fokusnya pada sosok mungil di samping Chanyeol.

Loh, dia kan orang yang sama yang waktu itu bersama Chanyeol di restoran Perancis. Sedang apa mereka di sini? Dan kenapa Chanyeol kelihatan sangat bahagia?

Bibir Chanyeol mengembang lebar dengan sudut terangkat sempurna. Sesekali dia mencuri lirik si pemuda manis yang berjalan di sisi. Si pemuda manis merespon malu-malu.

—_malu-malu tapi mau. _

Cih.

Eh apa tadi dia bilang? Manis? Oke oke, dengan berat hati dia harus mengakui bahwa orang yang sedang bersama suami kontraknya memang manis.

Ah, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak kalah manis kok!

Loh loh, kenapa dia jadi sewot begini?

"Semuanya jadi sepuluh ribu won." Suara kakek penjual buah membuyarkan konsentasi.

Baekhyun beralih dari kegiatan mengamati dan cepat-cepat membayar belanjaannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ketika ia balik menoleh ke tempat yang sama, Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung, bagaimana kandunganmu?"_

"Baik, terima kasih. Kapan kau akan main kemari?" Yixing mengelus perutnya yang semakin besar seiring waktu kelahiran yang semakin dekat. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun meneleponnya sore-sore seperti ini.

"_Hyung, menurutmu—selingkuh itu—apa?" _

Yixing terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Selingkuh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"_Apa jatuh cinta pada orang lain termasuk selingkuh? Walaupun kau sebenarnya tidak mencintai suamimu?"_

Yixing terenyak, "Itu namanya selingkuh hati."

"_Lebih parah mana selingkuh hati dengan selingkuh fisik?"_

Yixing mengurut keningnya yang tidak sakit, "Tidak ada yang lebih mending. Karena dua-duanya berarti pengkhianatan. Kebanyakan orang berselingkuh fisik karena tidak puas pada pasangan. Tapi kurasa selingkuh hati juga sama buruknya."

Jeda mengisi sambungan telepon.

"Baekhyun, kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?" Yixing bertanya hati-hati.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kehidupan seks kalian, baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar suara mirip tersedak di seberang.

"_...Ah, itu—sudah ya hyung. Nanti kutelepon lagi. Daaaah~"_

Klik.

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya secepat kilat.

Semu hangat menggelayuti pipinya.

Mana mungkin dia dan Chanyeol melakukan 'itu', mereka kan tidak saling mencintai!

.

.

.

* * *

Bel melengking nyaring.

Si istri pemilik rumah melenguh sejenak sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah pintu—ditambah adegan setengah berlari dan hampir tersandung. Itu pasti Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Baekhyun bisa mengenalinya hanya dari cara lelaki itu memencet bel.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan cengiran lebar, "Wow, sedap sekali wanginya. Apa kau masak banyak?"

"Eomma akan berkunjung malam ini," tukas Baekhyun datar.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu kencanmu Tuan Park." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. Maksudnya memang untuk menyindir.

Dahi Chanyeol beriak. Bibirnya maju satu senti. Berpikir.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti _deh_. Aku tahu kau baru saja pulang setelah kencan di Dongdaemun, ya kan?"

Chanyeol menggosok pelipisnya, masih bingung, "Maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, jadi namanya Kyungsoo." Komentar Baekhyun sarkartis dengan nada sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Dia sekretarisku yang baru."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Nada bicara Baekhyun berubah tinggi. Sebelah alisnya ikut-ikutan naik, "Cemburu? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu!"

_Cemburu? Cih, yang benar saja!_

Baru saja Baekhyun menarik napas untuk mempersiapkan protes yang lebih panjang, bel bernyanyi lagi. Kali ini temponya seperti ketukan empat per empat.

Ting tong ting tong.

"Astaga itu pasti eomma! Cepat kau pasang foto pernikahan kita!" jerit si mungil panik.

Si tinggi bereaksi sama panik. Chanyeol bergegas mencari figura foto berbingkai hitam yang dimaksud, "Di mana kau simpan benda itu?"

"Di balik rak buku. Itu di sana!" telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah pada rak buku di sudut ruang tamu.

"DI MANA!?"

Ting tong ting tong. Bunyi bel makin tidak terdengar sabar.

"ITU DI SANA! MASA BENDA SEBESAR ITU TIDAK KELIHATAN SIH! BODOH!" pekik Baekhyun geram.

"DI MAN—"

—_oh itu dia!_

_Duh, bisa-bisanya aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan laki-laki bodoh macam Park Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol buru-buru memasang kembali figura berisi foto pernikahannya ke dinding ruang tamu. Di foto itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dengan air mancur sebagai latar. Coba saja kau lebih jeli mengamati maka kau akan tahu kalau keduanya tersenyum palsu. Mereka memang sengaja tidak menggantung foto tersebut, kecuali kalau ada inspeksi mendadak seperti hari ini.

"Selamat datang eomma!" sambut Baekhyun seceria mungkin tepat setelah daun pintu mengayun terbuka.

Sang ratu agung—ibu mertua melenggang masuk tak mengindahkan sambutan dari menantu, "Tadi rasanya aku mendengar suara berteriak-teriak, apa itu suara kalian?"

Baekhyun melirik si pria tinggi lewat sudut mata, memerintahkannya untuk segera mengambil alih situasi.

"...Oh, ahahaha, tadi ada kecoak sehingga Baekhyun menjerit-jerit ketakutan." Chanyeol mengulas senyum semanis mungkin, berharap ibunya bisa terkelabui.

"Oh." Untunglah ibunya megangguk-angguk mengerti. Nyonya Park melayangkan pandang pada interior rumah, tak cukup teliti menangkap tingkah laku putera dan menantunya yang saling sikut.

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bertiga duduk manis melingkar di meja makan. Berbagai sajian lezat terhidang, bau sedap menyapa indra penciuman.

"Cobalah sup ini eomma, Baekki sengaja membuatkannya untuk eomma," tawar Baekhyun pada mertuanya sambil tak lupa menggurat senyum. Tangannya sibuk memindahkan sup _seafood _dari panci ke dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Aigoo~ puteraku memang pandai memilih istri," balas sang ibu mertua berbinar-binar. Ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sejak putera semata wayangnya itu memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istri. Tak heran Baekhyun sangat disayang oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma ikut bahagia melihat rumah tangga kalian yang jauh dari masalah," cetusnya lagi dengan luapan senang.

_Jauh dari masalah apanya!_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar sinyal dongkol.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan memberikan eomma cucu?"

Kalimat tanya tersebut bereaksi signifikan pada adegan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol berhenti menyuap sedangkan Baekhyun mendadak kaku seperti robot. Oh ayolah, setelah pertanyaan 'kapan menikah' sekarang pertanyaan yang sering diajukan pada mereka adalah 'kapan punya anak?'

"Seberapa sering kalian melakukan hubungan intim dalam seminggu?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol lancar tanpa beban seakan-akan hal yang dia tanyakan tak jauh beda dengan 'berapa kali kalian sikat gigi dalam sehari.'

Kedua sejoli dihadapannya saling berpandangan _shock_.

Senyap.

Sebelah alis wanita paruh baya itu naik, menanti jawaban.

"Tiga," celetuk Baekhyun cepat.

"Lima," Chanyeol menimpali.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Jika ada pisau, mereka pasti sudah melempar seperti ninja.

Nyonya Park menyerut supnya perlahan, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tenang. "Jadi berapa kali?"

"Lima," sahut Baekhyun kilat.

"Tiga," seru Chanyeol dramatis.

Baekhyun menikam manik lelaki di sampingnya seakan hendak memakan pria tiang listrik itu bulat-bulat. Bibirnya berkomat-komit tanpa suara, 'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?'

"Kami melakukannya setiap hari eomma," cetus Chanyeol akhirnya. Sudut bibirnya ditarik setinggi mungkin, menampilkan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Namun senyum itu langsung pudar taktala Baekhyun mencubit paha Chanyeol yang tertutup taplak meja, "Aw!"

_Waks! Apa dia bilang? Setiap hari? Yang benar saja! _

Faktanya mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya. Dan tidak akan pernah!

Tapi ibu Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan jawaban tersebut. "Oh, itu bagus. Apalagi pengantin baru memang sedang hot hotnya. Hahahaha."

"Bagaimana eomma, masakan Baekhyun enak kan?" Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik menjurus tersebut karena sekarang Baekhyun memberondongnya dengan isyarat mata 'Park Chanyeol-kau-mati-setelah-ini!'

Untunglah akhirnya mereka bisa menangani wanita agung tersebut dengan baik. Diam-diam Chanyeol kagum akan kepiawaian Baekhyun dalam merebut hati ibunya. Setelah malam yang melelahkan, keduanya mengempaskan punggung di sofa ruang tengah.

Chanyeol menumpukan lehernya pada senderan sofa. Ia memijit keningnya sendiri, bersyukur hari ini bisa dilalui dengan baik.

"Besok kau tidak perlu masak untuk makan malam karena aku ada acara di luar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok malam aku memang ada janji dengan Kris."

Si mungil kemudian bangkit terlebih dulu untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh arti.

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Acara _launching _yang diadakan di salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul itu dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting. Di dalam ruangan _ballroom_, lampu berwarna-warni jatuh bagai rinai hujan, mulai dari yang menyorot terang sampai bersinar lembut temaram. Untuk menghangatkan suasana, musik lembut sebagai _background_ dimainkan oleh pemain biola, harpa, dan pianis terkenal.

Baekhyun masih duduk di jok empuk mobil mewah Kris karena pria menawan itu tidak mau buru-buru turun. Kris bilang, ada sesuatu penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Mobil dipenuhi atmosfer romantis. Wangi lavender menenangkan sekujur saraf kasmaran.

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping pria semenawan Kris tak henti-hentinya menyirat hangat merah muda. Ia seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Kris sendiri tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan sedetik pun memandangi Baekhyun. Setiap fitur dan gerak-gerik Bekhyun amat menyita perhatiannya.

Jemari Kris kemudian tergerak untuk meraih jari-jari putih lawan bicaranya. Pelan, tapi pasti.

Tubuhnya kemudian dicondongkan untuk mengeliminasi jarak. Dari bibirnya meluncur kalimat manis. "Baekhyun-ssi, jadilah kekasihku," pinta Kris lembut. Ada permohonan dalam nada ucapannya, namun tetap tak merendahkan kesan seorang Kris Wu.

Baekhyun tercengang. Dia tidak menyangka Kris akan menyatakan cinta secepat ini.

Kris lalu menyentuh jari Baekhyun hati-hati dan memasangkan sebuah cincin perak indah di sana. Dia menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

"A—aku—" Baekhyun tergagap.

Diam-diam Baekhyun meraba letak hatinya berada. Ada rasa aneh menyelinap. Bukan—bukan rasa bahagia, tapi rasa bersalah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bukan degupan cinta melainkan degupan canggung.

Kris menggoyangkan simpul dasinya lalu berdehem lirih sekedar untuk mengusir rasa canggung. Bibirnya lantas membentangkan senyum penuh pengertian. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

.

.

.

* * *

Di pusat acara, terlihat gerombolan pebisnis sedang asik berbincang-bincang. Di antara mereka nampak Lee SooMan—sang CEO, Choi Siwon, Joonmyeon, serta tentu saja Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang belum terbiasa datang ke pesta berskala besar, mengkeret di sisi Chanyeol dengan _gesture_ andalannya—tertunduk malu-malu.

Tingkah laku Kyungsoo mau tak mau menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika seluruh pancaindranya bagai tersedot pada tampilan indah berbibir penuh itu.

Kris telah turun dari mobilnya dengan sebelah lengannya menggamit Baekhyun mesra. Mereka baru lima langkah memasuki _ballroom_ ketika Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tak disangka-sangka tengah berdiri di tengah pesta.

Sialnya, Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke tempat Baekhyun dan Kris berdiri. Tak perlu menoleh dua kali bagi Chanyeol untuk mengenali 'istrinya'. Dia bergegas setengah berlari menuju pasangan tersebut. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi kemudian melangkah percaya diri ke arah Kris, "Maaf Tuan, aku tidak mau menyebutmu sebagai pria perusak rumah tangga orang tapi orang yang sedang kau gandeng itu adalah istriku!" desisnya tajam, tepat di depan muka Kris.

Kris ternganga.

Seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mendampratnya di hadapan banyak orang. Kejadian ini berlangsung dalam tempo cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan otaknya untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sebaliknya Baekhyun melotot marah, tapi belum sempat ia mengajukan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah menarik lengannya kasar. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Chanyeol menyeret paksa Baekhyun menuju parkiran mobil, lalu mengempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke jok di sebelahnya. Segera setelah itu, ia menstarter mobilnya emosi, meniggalkan Kris dan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Kris bagai tersambar petir.

.

.

.

* * *

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK CHANYEOL!?"

Telinga Chanyeol berdengung akibat lengkingan falseto Baekhyun. Bola matanya tetap fokus menyetir walaupun sejak tadi Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundaknya kesal.

"Aku menyeretmu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri! Apa kata orang-orang yang melihat kau jalan dengan si pirang tamp—_shit_, maksudku pria selain suamimu! Ingat, kau masih tercatat sebagai istri Park Chanyeol!" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau juga datang ke pesta itu!"

Chanyeol berdecak datar, "Salah sendiri tidak bertanya."

"Kau sendiri datang bersama orang lain!" Nada suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kyungsoo itu sekretarisku! Harus berapa kali kujelaskan sampai kau mengerti! Dan pelankan suaramu itu, telingaku sakit mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku minta cerai."

Ckiiiiiitttttttt.

Pedal rem refleks terinjak membuat tubuh mereka berdua sedikit terpental ke belakang. Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke samping. "K—kau apa?"

"Aku minta cerai, jelas?" sahut Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap spasi.

Raut muka Chanyeol berubah keruh. Dia menelan ludah banyak-banyak. "—y—ya! Cincin siapa yang kau pakai? Kemana cincin pernikahan kita?" ucapnya gugup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Oh, jadi kau mau meminta cincin itu? Tenang saja, nih aku kembalikan." Baekhyun merogoh kantung celananya namun air mukanya berubah panik. Dia tidak menemukan cincin itu di sana.

Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun terus mendesak, "Mana cincinnya?"

Baekhyun menjawab takut-takut. "Ku—kurasa cincinnya terjatuh di suatu tempat."

"APA!?"

* * *

.

.

.

Nyatanya cincin itu ada di tangan Kris.

Tidak—dia tidak mencurinya. Dia menemukannya di jok mobil mewahnya yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun. Kris mengamati benda mungil perak itu secara seksama.

Obsidian kembarnya menangkap sebuah ukiran kecil.

Sebuah inisial.

C & B.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang terlampau panjang ke sebuah kantor bercat cokelat. Dia harus menunggu sekitar lima menit sampai akhirnya dipersilakan masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kulit hitam dengan posisi memunggungi Chanyeol."

"Istri saya minta cerai," tandas Chanyeol langsung pada inti. Air mukanya menampilkan kecemasan.

Kursi itu berputar, memperlihatkan tubuh pria berkemeja putih dan berdasi merah. Tersenyum optimis tak ubahnya motivator terkenal di televisi. "Apa masalahnya? Perselingkuhan? Perbedaan prinsip? Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Anda tidak memuaskannya di ranjang, yang mana?"

Chanyeol berjengit mendengar frasa terakhir. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh Baekhyun, jadi mana tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa puas atau tidak?

"Agar saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah anda, saya butuh kejujuran anda dengan membeberkan data dan fakta yang menunjang," lanjutnya lagi sok ilmiah.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Begini Tuan Jongdae, saya dan istri saya menikah tanpa cinta. Hmm, bisa dibilang perkawinan kontrak."

Kim Jongdae, laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai konsultan pernikahan itu memajukan tubuhnya antusias. Kasus ini merupakan barang baru baginya.

Perkawinan kontrak?

Hmm, menarik juga.

"—lalu?"

"Lalu saya menyadari saya perlahan mulai mencintainya, tepat ketika dirinya mulai mencintai orang lain."

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang bercat cokelat. Di kursi tamu telah menunggu seorang pemuda mungil berambut _brunette_.

"Jadi anda Byun Baekhyun?" sapa Jongin dengan senyum cerah.

"Benar." Baekhyun balas menoreh senyum.

"Jadi apa masalah anda?" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dari dalam laci meja, bersiap mencatat setiap keluhan kliennya.

"Saya ingin bercerai dari suami saya," terang Baekhyun lugas.

"Sudah dipikirkan baik-baik?"

Baekhyun termenung. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali belum memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Apa ada orang ketiga dalam kehidupan pernikahan anda?"

—_tepat sekali._

_Dan juga orang keempat kalau perlu ditambahkan._

"Bagaimana kehidupan seks anda berdua?"

_Duh, kenapa semua orang bertanya hal ini sih!?_

"Maaf kalau pertanyaan saya ini bersifat pribadi, tapi sebagai konsultan pernikahan saya harus—"

"Kami belum pernah melakukannya," imbuh Baekhyun cepat. "Sejujurnya kami tidak saling mencintai, kami menikah atas dasar perjanjian. Bisa dibilang ini perkawinan kontrak."

Jongin nampak berpkir sebentar lalu membuat tulisan beruntun di halaman lain.

"Lalu apa tidak ada sebersit pun rasa cinta untuk suami—ehm—maksud saya suami kontrak anda?"

"Mengenai itu—"

"Sedikitpun?" todong Jongin tak sabar.

"Saya rasa saya mulai mencintainya..."

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun karena semilir bau gosong menembus dinding kamar tidurnya. Dia menguap lebar, lalu melangkah malas ke arah dapur.

Tidak ada Baekhyun di sana.

Yang ada hanya telur mata sapi berwarna hitam tergolek di atas teflon karena terlambat di angkat.

Kemana Baekhyun?

_Hoeeeeeek. _

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok di sisi kloset.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika Chanyeol bergegas menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengambil posisi lalu memijit tengkuknya pelan. Sebuah gerakan teratur yang lembut dan membuat nyaman. "Baekhyun, kau sakit?" suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun memberi isyarat tangan agar Chanyeol menjauh karena gelombang mual kembali menghajar. Cepat, mendadak, tanpa aba-aba.

_Hoeeeeeek._

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung 'istrinya' sekedar membantu meredakan mual. Baekhyun bersandar lunglai di dinding kamar mandi, keringat perlahan meleleh di punggung. Ketika mualnya sudah agak reda, akhirnya ia berucap lemah, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa? Jelas-jelas kau sakit." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Ia memapah Baekhyun ke sofa empuk ruang tengah.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas halus di permukaan sofa. Peluh membasahi keningnya, dia merasa badannya dilingkupi hawa panas sekaligus dingin.

Bola mata keduanya saling bersirobok beberapa detik.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat sirat khawatir di iris _chestnut_ Chanyeol yang cemerlang. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika mata Chanyeol sangat indah, dan dia juga... hmmm... tampan?

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambilkan air putih dan obat pereda mual."

Si _brunette_ hanya mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan segelas air putih. Tentunya sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mematikan kompor dan membuang telur malang itu ke tempat sampah.

"Kau belum sarapan, kau bisa terlambat ke kantor."

"Kau yang sakit kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan aku?" Namun secelah hatinya merasa hangat karena meskipun Baekhyun sakit, dia tetap memikirkan dirinya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipis istrinya hati-hati. Ia memberikan tekanan dan usapan bergantian. Dia juga memastikan Baekhyun meminum obatnya dengan benar.

Chanyeol tetap di sana sampai Baekhyun mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Setelah memastikan pemuda tersebut benar-benar terlelap, dengan hati-hati ia menggendong tubuh ringan itu ke kamarnya sendiri—bukan ke kamar Baekhyun. Diselimutinya tubuh mungil itu sampai ke dagu.

Ia akhirnya berangkat ke kantor meskipun separuh hatinya berat meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengamati air muka sepupunya hari ini. Ekspresi itu begitu keruh seakan setengah nyawa Chanyeol tidak berada di kantor. Joonmyeon yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit," jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"Oh ya? Sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, dia muntah-muntah terus sejak pagi."

"Mungkin istrimu hamil," cetus Joonmyeon santai.

Chanyeol sontak menoleh cepat. Bola matanya melotot tajam.

Dipandangi secara intens oleh sepupunya membuat Joonmyeon jengah. "Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Muntah-muntah itu gejala awal kehamilan. Untuk lebih yakin periksakan saja ke dokter."

_Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai situ?_

_Oke, ini gawat._

_Baekhyun hamil? Tapi siapa yang menghamilinya? Aku kan tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali!_

Kemudian reseptor memorinya mendadak melambungkan satu nama—_Kris. _

_Astaga! Si _blonde_ itu... Pasti dia pelakunya! Aku sudah bisa menduga karena dari caranya menatap Baekhyun. Dasar serigala pemangsa domba muda!_

"Hei Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" Joomyeon melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang sepupu.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bangkit lalu buru-buru melangkah ke luar.

"Hei Chanyeol! Kau mau ke mana? Kau bisa dimarahi Siwon hyung kalau membolos! Jangan lupa kau harus berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi!"

.

.

.

* * *

Ting tong tong ting tong

Bel dipencet kasar. Si pelaku tak punya kesabaran cukup untuk menunggu lebih lama agar pintu segera dibuka.

Dari dalam, gagang diayun, membuat daun pintu berderit terbuka.

—_oh, akhirnya!_

"Loh, tumben sekali kau pulang cepat." Wajah Baekhyun sore ini lebih cerah dan tidak sepucat pagi. Nampaknya dia sudah agak sehat. Dia heran melihat Chanyeol ada di ambang pintu.

Tanpa basa-basi, si tinggi meregup pundak mungil si _brunette_ lalu mengguncangnya keras. "Baekhyun, jawab pertanyaanku jujur. Apa benar kau hamil?"

Si pemilik bahu melayangkan sinyal tak mengerti.

Tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan kedua.

"Apa si pirang itu yang menghamilimu?"

Baekhyun melongo. Dia kesulitan mencerna serbuan beruntun itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, lalu bertanya dengan suara lirih. "Apa kau semudah itu menyerahkan tubuhmu padanya? Apa kau menjual tubuhmu demi uang? Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya? Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, aku sangat mengerti dirimu."

—_**SLAPS! **_

Sebuah tamparan telak menyapa pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Oke, ini sakit. Dan ini masih ada sambungannya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! MEMANGNYA AKU SEMURAH ITU HAH? KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI DIRIKU!"

"Tapi kau muntah-muntah—"

Emosi perlahan naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Dadanya naik turun terkuasai amarah. Baekhyun menyergah marah, "AKU MUAL BUKAN KARENA HAMIL BODOH! TAPI KARENA KERACUNAN SUSU STROBERI! INI SEMUA SALAHMU KARENA TIDAK MEMBUANG MAKANAN YANG SUDAH KADALUARSA DARI KULKAS. DASAR PARK IDIOT!"

Dengan satu tangan memegang pipi, Chanyeol mengawasi dengan jelas perubahan raut muka Baekhyun yang marah namun lambat laun berbalik sedih.

Mata biji kuaci itu perlahan meloloskan kristal bening.

"Aku membencimu!"

Sungguh bukan ini yang Chanyeol mau. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan berprasangka buruk. Tapi ini semua dilakukannya karena termakan api cemburu.

—_karena ia mencintai Byun Baekhyun..._

"Pokoknya aku minta cerai!" tuntut si _brunette_ sengit, masih berlinangan air mata. "Aku ingin kau urus surat perceraian kita secepatnya," sambungnya tajam.

Ucapan Baekhyun bagaikan sembilu menghujam jantung Chanyeol. Tak hanya itu, kalimat tersebut juga telah merobek hatinya. Karena dia tahu, kali ini Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan tuntutannya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Yang dipanggil tidak merespon, masih tenggelam dalam kubangan air mata. Bagaimana tidak sakit hati, Chanyeol menuduhnya menjual tubuhnya.

—_orang yang dicintainya menuduhnya melakukan perbuatan serendah itu..._

Baekhyun kembali mendesis, "Aku minta cerai, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melangkah pelan mendekati sosok mungil Baekhyun namun si mungil mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatapnya, masih sengit. Tampak tak ingin didekati. Kentara sekali tak ingin disentuh. Jurang pemisah menganga lebar di antara mereka.

Chanyeol memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke Jepang dan harus menetap di sana selama enam bulan. Bisakah kita menunda sampai aku pulang?"

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Dia berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri lalu membanting pintu amat keras.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N:

Oke deh, sekarang semua casts EXO sudah keluar. Yang penasaran sama endingnya coba cek lagi A/N Dami di chapter pertama. Hehehe.

Chocotaro: mari kita lihat sebenernya Kris jahat apa nggak. :D

GreifannyGS: Hi! Makasih ya udah mampir. Iya nih, aku lagi tobat bikin angst. Haha

xiaolu odult: adanya Chanbaek.

Needtexotic: Aku juga suka Krisbaek. Hahaha

Exindira: Konfliknya sengaja ga dibikin rumit karena dari awal niatnya bikin FF ringan.

Jung Eunhee: gapapa, aku suka banget malah review yang panjang lebar kaya yang kamu tulis. Aduh, saya ga bakat naikin rating. Beneran T-T *kemudian lirik FF rated M punya sendiri yang ujung-ujungnya kena _author block_.

Araaassi: Baekhyun disiksa? Beneran nih ntar aku bikin dia tersiksa. Hahaha xD makasih udah mampir.

DwitaDwita: Pertanyaan kamu sudah kejawab semua di chap ini ya. ^^ Makasih semangatnya.

shantyy9411: Baekhyun jadinya sama siapa itu masih rahasia. xD

Jessica807: Yup, tebakannya benar. Berarti kamu benar-benar bisa nangkep kalimat yang aku tulis. :)

Indaah cqupp: Iya, Baekhyun emang calon istri idaman—_Kris _banget! *kabur*

Mumu: nah aku suka nih readers kaya kamu, ga mentingin pairing siapa di suatu cerita. :3

Yurako Koizumi: Iya, aku lagi tobat ga bikin angst nih. *tapi masih bikin yang rada menjurus ke sana* hahah. Makasih udah mampir (lagi) :)

Inggit: Bukan ava twitter aku dear, tapi ava akun FFn aku. :D

sweetyYeollie: *Baekyeol mental ditendang* Nadosaranghae! :3

ParkDoMyon Zi Tao: Terima kasih. Ditunggu review berikutnya ya. :)

Shinelightseeker: Hehe, gapapa. Aku seneng kok baca review kamu. :)

Eggxbacon: Akhirnya ada juga yang mendukung cerita ini mengarah ke angst. X'D

Cho MinHyun: Nih, Kkamjong udah nongol. Hehe.

Nicha: Iya kan kasian kalau Kyungsoo jadi orang ketiga yang jahat melulu. :(

CussonsBaekBy: Chanyeol kan emang pervy. Cuma jaim aja dia. Haha

YeWon3407: oy ayyes! *tetep manggil ayyes* makasih udah review lagi. :3

naranari: Jawabannya tunggu chap berikutnya ya..

oneheartforsuju: Iya nih aku semangat update untuk FF ini. Hehe

SHY Fukuru: Yah, jangan males dong. Anggep aja Kyungsoo itu debu di hati Chanyeol. *halah*

Beautypeach: ini udah lanjut. :)

Nikeeetusulliha: Ini udah lanjut. Mampir lagi ya~

Ferina refina: Relain dulu aja ya mereka selingkuh. T-T terima kasih.

Azura Eve: Oy Az~ mana nih Anterograde Tomorrow? *malak*

LuckyDeer: Seneng banget baca review kamu. Seneng kalau kamu suka ^^

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: Terima kasih sudah mampir. :)

BaekYeoleuuu: Baekhyun, "Gapapa kalau Kris playboy, aku tetap terima sepenuh hati kok. Soalnya ganteng." *ini kata Dami atau kata Baekki?*

Deerlohan: Iya aku juga ga habis pikir masa tiga bulan tinggal bareng belum saling suka. Aku aja liat Chanyeol sekali langsung suka. -,- *ngaco

BLUEFIRE0805: Perang bintang? xD

yeolseun12: Chanyeol buat kamu? Hmm, kasih ga ya.. kasih ga ya... *dipelototin Baekhyun*

Ahjumma Kece: Dear ahjumma kece, ahgassi kece ini sangat suka sama avatar FFn kamu!

Seaweed Noona: Ini udah lanjut.

12Wolf: iyaaa kenapa yaaa?

Chanz: Terima kasih sudah mereview. :)

Guest: Ya ampun, aku harus berterima kasih sama teman kamu yang sudah ngasih link ini. xD

.

Ga ada yang kelewat kan?

.

.

Ayo review lagi kalau ending chapternya mau cepat dipost. :)

Love,

Dami.


	4. FINAL

A/N:

**A-yo! Welcome to last chapter!**

**Dear:**

**Guest, 12wolf,** **Kim Kumiko** (sumpah yaaa aku selalu ketawa-ketiwi kalau baca review kamu. Panjang, heboh, kocak, dan adaaaa ajaaaa yang kamu jadiin topik untuk komentar. Bener-bener kreatif reader! *salam kecup dari Dami) **Anaknya Chanbaek, songhyejin kpopvers,** **guest (2)**, **byuns, sycarp, Jung Rae Ra, sweetyYeollie, eggxbacon, Anjarw, hunhanburger, byun baek ri, guest (3), leehyh, realkkeh** (Ya ampun kamu bikin akun untuk review? *peluk*), **baekyeolidiots** (aku nepatin janji kok... hehehe), **Jong Kyudo, Deer Panda, inggit, mumu, ParkDoMyon Zi Tao, GreifannyGS, chocotaro, yeolseun12, KittenSun** (hahaha aku ngakak pas kamu bilang terharu gara-gara tumben aku bikin Chanbaek yang manis. *kemudian sodorin Broken Wings*), **BLUEFIRE0805, BaekYeoleuuu** (yup! Karena itu lah judulnya 2nd Proposal ;) ) **YeWon3407, Azura Eve** (terus perbaiki aku ya Az! ;) ), **byunzelo, Yurako Koizumi** (Mana bisa aku bosen baca review kamu. :D Setuju! Possesive Chanyeol is the best!), **LuckyDeer** (yup, Dami memang gak menjelaskan secara detail perasaan ChanSoo karena ingin konflik di FF ini tetap sederhana, tidak rumit. Jadi bisa dibilang, Chanyeol cuma _flirting_ doang ;) ), **babybyunsoo, deerlohan** (keidiotan Chanyeol yang super idiot sudah diperbaiki di chapter ini. check it out! :D ), **guest (4)** (sebenarnya pertanyaan mereka dari awal udah suka atau saling suka seiring berjalannya waktu sudah terjawab secara tersirat di bagian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengunjungi konsultan pernikahan masing-masing. Ayo baca lagi dan resapi (?) :D), **nikeeesulliha**, **needtexotic, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, exindira, DwitaDwita, chanz, lottenoir** (baca A/N bawah ya :) ), **the-dancing-petals, Cho MinHyun, naranari, Jung Eunhee, shinelightseeker, indaah qupp, ChenLin21, Ahjumma Kece, CussonsBaekBy, oneheartforsuju, SyJessi22, SHY Fukuru.**

.

.

Selebihnya akan saya rangkum sekaligus meluruskan beberapa hal.

Bagi saya cerita ini tetap berjalan **di jalur** **ringan**. Kenapa? karena saya pernah nulis FF lain yang beneran deh gak ada lucu-lucunya. Konfliknya juga berat dan realistis banget tetang realita gay di masyarakat. Mungkin ada beberapa yang menganggap FF ini nyerempet angst? Sebenarnya konflik yang ada dibuat naik turun untuk menyemarakkan alur cerita. **Bukan berarti angst.** Menurut saya, cerita yang akhirnya **happy ending dengan manis bahagia semua gembira** (ngerti kan maksudnya?) bukan termasuk kategori angst meskipun konflik di dalamnya ada konflik yang sedih. Kalau kesan angst di cerita ini masih terasa itu mungkin karena... saya memang terbiasa menulis angst. Jadi sentuhan-sentuhan Dami tetap gak hilang di setiap tulisan yang saya buat. :)

Kemudian tentang susu basi yang bikin keracunan... _guys, this is really happened!_ xD Tau kan susu pasteurisasi? Susu pasteurisasi ini susu _fresh_ yang diproses pada suhu 63 derajat Celcius selama 15 menit atau dipanaskan pada suhu 72 derajat Celcius selama 15 detik. Susu pasteurisasi harus disimpan dalam lemari pendingin dan setelah dibuka hanya bertahan 2-7 hari. Penyimpanannya pun ada tata cara pengaturan suhunya. Semakin bertambah hari, semakin rendah juga suhu pendingin yang dianjurkan. Yeah, intinya jangan lupa lihat tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera di karton susu. Ini perlu saya klarifikasi aja supaya FF ini _still_ _sounds_ _real_. :)

Setiap saya menulis cerita, **saya** **pasti sudah punya konsep plot dari awal sampai ending**. Saya termasuk author yang gak menerima _request_ atau pengaruh konten ending, karena itu malah ngejatuhin _feel_ saya sama isi cerita. Jadi sebenarnya saya termasuk konsisten karena gak pernah mengubah konsep yang sudah saya buat. Kalau ada FF yang saya hiatuskan, itu berarti bukan karena saya bingung lanjutan ceritanya, tapi karena _feel_ saya pada FF itu sedang menguap.

_Last_, terima kasih telah membaca sampai chapter ini. Terutama bagi beberapa orang yang namanya selalu muncul di kolom **review** FF saya yang lain. **THANKS A LOT. DAMI CINTA KALIAN. EXO CINTA KALIAN!**

.

.

.

* * *

Final chapter: 3.222 words

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi memperlihatkan lanskap paling indah.

Mentari belum meninggi ketika Baekhyun membuka _display_ manekin di butiknya. Kedua sahabatnya—Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehadiran. Baekhyun memang sengaja bekerja lebih giat. Semua itu semata-mata untuk menghibur hatinya.

.

—untuk mengobati rindunya pada seseorang...

.

Burung bernyanyi merdu ketika ia mendengar bunyi lonceng yang familiar di telinga. Pada awalnya Baekhyun berpikir itu mungkin saja Luhan atau Tao yang baru saja datang, namun ternyata ia salah.

Seseorang berdiri di muka pintu. Bias hangat sang mentari pagi menyapu wajahnya yang tampan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Kris...?" Nama itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kabar?" Kris menyapa ramah, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada suatu kesalahan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia selalu merasa, berada di hadapan Kris membuatnya harus terlihat sempurna. Seperti tuntutan kasat mata, aturan tak tertulis.

"Kris—" gumam Baekhyun lagi, lebih kepada tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Bibir Kris tertarik ke atas, mengulum senyum yang selalu Baekhyun kagumi.

Pria menawan itu menjejakkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. Setiap derap hasil benturan sol sepatu dan lantai kayu mengirimkan getaran pada hatinya. Sama seperti dulu, berdekatan dengan Kris selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kris seakan magnet kuat yang menariknya dalam kumparan cinta.

Tapi Baekhyun menyadari—

.

.

.

—_dia tidak pernah mencintai Kris..._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci, sebuah lingkaran mungil berwarna perak.

"Kris maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini," ucap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Dengan seluruh keberanian, Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk menatap Kris tepat di bola matanya ketika menyerahkan cincin pemberian pria menawan itu.

Kris mendesah, namun lebih terdengar sebagai desahan lega daripada kecewa. "Sudah kuduga," jemarinya kemudian bergerak ke dalam saku jas, "Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sebuah perak.

"...cincinku?" Iris Baehyun terbelalak amat lebar.

"Aku menemukannya di jok mobilku. Maaf, baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang."

Baekhyun belum redam dari keterkejutannya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan ketika Kris berucap lagi, "Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak mau mencampuri hidupmu, tapi jika boleh memberi saran—kembalilah padanya."

Baekhyun tergugu.

Tolong katakan kalau pagi ini hanya bagian dari mimpinya semalam.

"Dia mencintaimu, pria yang mendampratku di pesta malam itu—aku tahu dia melakukannya karena dia mencintaimu," tutur Kris dalam nada rendah namun dalam.

Jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, memberi usapan lembut menenangkan. "Kami berdua sama-sama pria, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya."

"Kris..."

"Mungkin dia menutupinya selama ini karena suatu alasan. Mungkin—karena selama ini kau tidak membuka hatimu untuknya?" tuturnya panjang. Bakhyun berharap ia berkhayal, namun ia dengan jelas dapat melihat kabut tipis pada manik mengagumkan Kris Wu.

Kris meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu meletakkan cincin perak itu di telapak tangannya.

"Kris, maaf..."

Kris memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun tak perlu meminta maaf.

Namun bukan Kris namanya jika tidak tersenyum. Ia sempat menggurat senyum menawannya untuk yang terakhir kali pada orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya—dan masih mengisi hatinya.

Senyum itu singkat tapi manis.

Tulus sekaligus perih.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Melangkah menjauhi panggung kekalahannya sendiri.

* * *

.

**2nd PROPOSAL**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

by kwondami

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CASTS: **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and another supporting casts.

**GENRE: **Romance, drama**  
**

**WARNING:** Boys love, AU, OOC

**RATING: **(end chapter) T+

* * *

.

.

.

_Enam bulan kemudian..._

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengatur etalase ketika mendengar lonceng pintu butiknya berbunyi manis. Tampaknya seorang calon pembeli baru saja masuk. Luhan dan Tao tidak berada di butik karena sedang pergi makan siang.

Alih-alih menemukan pelanggan, dia malah mendapati sosok yang telah dirindukannya selama ini.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum hangat secerah mentari. Hari itu dia memakai kemeja jeans santai yang dipadu dengan celana warna senada.

.

.

—sangat menawan.

.

Baekhyun maju selangkah ke arah sosok itu, diam-diam dia mencubit lengannya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan jika ini bukan mimpi.

Chanyeol memberi tanda minta waktu dengan tangannya. "Tolong berikan aku kesempatan, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku... _Please don't say a word_..."

Baekhyun menurut, namun posisi tubuhnya penuh antisipasi.

Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini betul-betul nyata. Enam bulan tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja pria tiang listrik itu muncul di butik miliknya bak hantu di siang bolong.

Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu lalu muncul kembali dengan sebuah kardus besar. Dia meletakkan kardus besar itu di depan kakinya, lalu mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Lima buah CD musik. "Rain-_Bad Guy_, Jamiroquai-_Dynamite_, Maroon 5-_Overexposed_, SNSD-_Gee_, Lorde-_Pure Heroine_." Chanyeol mengeluarkannya satu persatu sembari menyebutkan setiap penyanyi beserta judul albumnya.

Baekhyun melongo tak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut heran.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berkata, "Mereka semua penyanyi favoritmu."

Lalu dia merogoh sesuatu lain dari dalam kardus.

"_Memoirs of Geisha_ by Arthur Golden, _The Goddes of The Hunt_ by Tessa Dare, _Your Wicked Ways_ by Eloisa James, _Jewels_ by Danielle Steel, ini buku-buku favoritmu. Kau meyukai novel klasik—" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang itu di sofa yang ada di tengah butik, dia mengambil lagi sesuatu dari dalam kardus. "_The Lake House, Dear John, A Walk To Remember, The Note Book_, dan yang paling kau suka _The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button_—kau menyukai film romantis yang mengharukan, oh dan jangan lupa—_Full House_! Kau bahkan menontonnya berkali-kali."

Setelah meletakkan DVD-DVD itu, Chanyeol mengambil lagi sesuatu. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Nomor sepatumu 42..." Chanyeol menunjukkan sepasang sepatu kanvas yang sangat cocok untuk kaki Baekhyun yang mungil.

Belum selesai, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas bertuliskan '**O**,' dan dia berucap, "Ini golongan darahmu kan? Hitam, putih, dan abu-abu adalah warna favoritmu," tambahnya seraya mengeluarkan tiga kaus polo dengan warna-warna tersebut. "Sebagai perancang kau berpikir bahwa tiga warna tersebut adalah warna netral sehingga mudah dipadupadankan."

Oke, ini semakin aneh. Baekhyun tidak bergerak di tempat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyela karena Chanyeol dengan cepat berujar lagi, "_Eyeliner_—benda yang harus selalu ada di tasmu. Benda ini menduduki posisi terpenting ke dua setelah ponsel." Sebuah botol hitam _eyeliner_ cair muncul dari dalam kardus. Merk yang selalu Baekhyun pakai.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, menarik napas, lalu mengambil lagi sesuatu dari dalam kardus yang bagi Baekhyun ibarat kotak ajaib milik Doraemon.

"Bucheon, Provinsi Gyeonggi, 6 Mei, dua puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari lahirmu. Selamat ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun," pungkas Chanyeol lembut, tersenyum hangat. Di tangannya terdapat bingkai kolase foto-foto Baekhyun semasa bayi, kanak-kanak, remaja, hingga dewasa.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara heran, terkejut, sekaligus haru.

Drama ini terlalu mengejutkannya.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Dia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana, mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

Pria tampan itu menjilat bibirnya gugup sebelum berkata, "Baekhyun-ah, mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu tapi—maukah kau menikah _lagi _denganku?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya telah mencelos dari rusuk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terkejut akan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Ini terlalu mendadak, ini terlalu cepat, ini terlalu—

.

—_manis._

_._

Ia menatap iris kembar milik Chanyeol, lama sekali. Ia mencoba membaca apa yang ada di sana. Kau tahu bukan kalau mata jarang sekali berbohong?

Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah pancaran ketulusan. Chanyeol balas menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, lekat-lekat, lamat-lamat. Tak ada keraguan dalam binar matanya.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun membuat Chanyeol berdiri untuk menyejajarkan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol melantunkan nama orang yang dicintainya. Pelan dan penuh harap.

Ia berjalan mendekat, meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. Chanyeol terkesiap ketika Baekhyun tengah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Alih-alih menyahut, Baekhyun malah memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol geram. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu? Park Chanyeol sialan! Kau brengsek! Kau—_hiks_."

Chanyeol merengkuh pemuda _brunette_ itu dalam pelukan hangat. Rasa rindu meluap, tergantikan dengan dekapan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baekki. Sangat merindukanmu..."

Baekhyun terisak di dada Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin menangis. Kristal bening seperti bocor tak terbendung.

"Ingatkah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu? Selama pertapaan ini aku mencari tahu tentangmu, berusaha mengenalmu tanpa kau ketahui..."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya untuk menatap mata Baekhyun yang kini merah sembab.

"Jadi—bolehkah aku mendapat jawabanku?" desisnya serak. Sorotan mata Chanyeol menukik tajam ke arah si _brunette_, menebas jantungnya. _"_Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun_. So, will you marry me?"_

Baekhyun bungkam, namun jemarinya terulur untuk mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengangguk samar di antara isak tangis, berbisik parau, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo kita ulang semuanya dari awal."

.

.

.

* * *

Ini aneh karena mereka memang masih pasangan sah suami-istri di mata hukum. Mereka tidak bercerai sehingga kasus pernikahan ke dua dengan orang yang sama tanpa melalui proses cerai akan terdengar sangat aneh di telinga orang awam.

Tidak terkecuali bagi kerabat mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sudah membahas hal ini dengan Chanyeol, namun pria tampan itu malah berkata, "Tidak sayangku, kita tetap harus menikah ulang. Kita harus menikah sungguhan, bukan pernikahan pura-pura."

Maka Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

Mereka berencana mengumumkan rencana pernikahan—_kedua_—mereka pada hari Sabtu ketika acara kumpul keluarga rutin diadakan setiap dua bulan sekali. Kali ini acaranya bertempat di kediaman Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Bocah-bocah kecil berlarian, para istri sibuk di dapur, sedangkan para suami asik berbincang-bincang. Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengambil alih keributan. "Saudara-saudara sekalian, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting."

"Oaaaaa~ Oaaaa~" Junhong, bayi Joonmyeon dan Yixing menangis dalam pangkuan ibunya menambah ribut suasana. "Chanyeol bisakah kau sedikit lebih cepat? Nampaknya bayiku sudah tak sabar minum susu," Yixing berkomentar.

Chanyeol tercengang sebentar. "Oh, oke-oke. Aku punya berita bagus untuk kalian."

Dari sudut lain, nyonya Park memandang puteranya tak sabar. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri ketika menebak-menebak dalam hati. Mungkinkah puteranya akan mengumumkan kehamilan Baekhyun?

Memang _sih_ Chanyeol baru sebulan lalu pulang dari Jepang. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin kan mereka melepas rindu yang menumpuk, lalu beranjak ke kamar, lalu berbaring di kasur, lalu—lalu—ah sudahlah! Kau pasti tahu ke mana pikiran ini bermuara.

Chanyeol kembali berdehem. Ia tahu dari kejauhan ibunya menghujaninya dengan tatapan 'cepat katakan ibu sudah tidak sabar!'

"...oke, kuharap kalian tidak terkejut." Chanyeol mengembuskan napas yang diserap diafragma paru-parunya. Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya mengenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, memberi kekuatan. Setelah dirasa siap, Chanyeol akhirnya berucap, "Aku, Park Chanyeol, akan menikahi Byun Baekhyun." Tegas dan lugas.

Hening.

Rumah Joonmyeon dan Yixing mendadak senyap.

Terdengar semburan napas tertahan, "Maksudmu?" itu suara Joonmyeon.

"Oaaaaa~ oaaaaa~" Junhong menjerit lapar, anak-anak kembali berlari-lari, namun para orang dewasa menghela napas bingung.

Chanyeol menganggap sikap diam itu sebagai izin melanjutkan. "Yeah—seperti yang kalian dengar barusan, aku—Park Chanyeol—dan istri—maksudku kekasihku—Byun Baekhyun akan melangsungkan pernikahan kedua—maksudku kami ingin menikah ulang. Kali ini pernikahan sungguhan, maka dari itu kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Setiap kata memperoleh penekanan yang sesuai agar seluruh kerabat yang ada di ruangan itu bisa mengerti.

Kening ibu Chanyeol melengkung. Baekhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana penuh kebingungan ini.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini saatnya untuk jujur." Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya sekilas untuk mendapat dukungan. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat memberinya dorongan. "...pernikahan kami selama satu tahun belakangan ini adalah kebohongan. Kami tidak saling mencintai, kami menikah berdasarkan perjanjian, bisa dibilang itu perkawinan kontrak." Chanyeol sedikit mencengkram tangan Baekhyun ketika dirasa mata ibunya melotot tajam tepat ke arahnya.

"OAAAAAA... OAAAAAAA..."

"Sayang, bisa kau bawa Junhong ke dalam?" Joonmyeon memberi isyarat pada istrinya untuk membawa bayi mereka ke dalam. Sedangkan bola matanya terpancang penuh pada pasangan yang baru saja membuat pengumuman mencengangkan. Yixing mengangguk singkat lantas membawa putera mungil mereka yang masih meraung lapar ke kamar.

Chanyeol menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kami saling mencintai. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk—"

"EOMMA!" Omongan Chanyeol terpotong oleh pekikan membahana Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunjuk mertuanya yang jatuh pingsan.

Seketika semua orang di ruangan itu panik. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang langsung bangkit menghampiri ibunya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

* * *

Memang awalnya tidak mudah.

Ibu Chanyeol menolak menemui keduanya karena merasa terkhianati. Wanita paruh baya ini merasa tertipu mentah-mentah oleh putera juga menantunya.

Baekhyunlah yang akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati mertuanya. Ia meminta maaf sepenuh hati dan berikrar jika kali ini mereka sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai.

Nyonya Park memeluk menantunya tersedu-sedu, namun berbisik mengancam, "Kumaafkan kalian berdua jika kalian setuju untuk menjalankan program membuat anak. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menimang cucu."

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin benar, cinta memang bisa datang karena terbisa.

Dan inilah yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berdiri berdampingan di hadapan keluarga dan teman-teman. Kali ini hanya orang-orang terdekat dan kerabat saja yang diundang. Pestanya sendiri diselenggarakan di rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Acara ini bertepatan dengan pertemuan keluarga berikutnya.

Rumah putih itu didekorasi dengan bunga-bunga manis pilihan calon mempelai. Lili, mawar, aster, dirangkai cantik menghiasi sudut-sudut rumah. Altar ditempatkan di kebun belakang yang tidak terlalu luas, sedangkan hidangan ditempatkan di garasi rumah yang disulap sedemikan rupa.

Pesta pernikahan ini lebih dari yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol impikan. Sejak awal mereka memang bercita-cita menikah secara sederhana namun manis. Chanyeol nampak luar biasa tampan dengan setelan jas rancangan rumah mode Baekhyun sendiri. Ia tersenyum amat bahagia ketika bersirobok pandang dengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu namun merasa hangat.

Pesta kedua ini bahkan terasa lebih khidmat karena ketika penghulu mempersilakan mempelai berciuman, Chanyeol tanpa ragu mengecup bibir pengantinnya dalam ciuman mesra penuh cinta. Mereka bahkan terbawa suasana hingga saling memagut jika saja tidak mendengar deheman ayah Baekhyun agar saling melepas.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing melambai di tengah tamu undangan. Di sudut lain, ibu Chanyeol tak kuasa menitikkan air matanya. Ia bahagia, kebahagiaan terasa berkali-kali lipat.

Ketika waktunya sang pengantin melempar buket bunga, para lajang riuh berkumpul dengan tangan terangkat, tak sabar menerima lemparan dari Baekhyun.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

.

.

Hap!

.

Rangkaian bunga berbalut pita merah muda tersebut ditangkap bersamaan oleh dua orang pemuda. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Untukmu saja," kata pria pertama.

"Ah tidak, untukmu saja," pemuda kedua menolak.

Keduanya lalu tertawa renyah.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Namaku Xi Luhan."

Hmmm, akankah cinta bersemi di antara kedua lajang ini?

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun ke luar dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Tubuhnya lembab berbalut harum sabun beraroma _peach_. Bulir air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah _cottage_ minimalis yang terletak di Pulau Jeju. Sebuah tempat yang sudah direservasi oleh ibu Chanyeol sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk kedua pengantin _baru_ ini. Mereka berdua sudah berulang kali menolak dengan alasan tidak mungkin berbulan madu di tengah pekerjaan yang padat—meskipun singkat. Tapi siapa yang berani menolak titah ratu agung?

Baekhyun mendesah. Sepertinya ide bulan madu singkat ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Dari pintu kamar mandi ia bisa melihat suaminya yang tengah terpejam. Lampu tidur di samping nakas bersinar lembut menerangi wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum.

Ia menyesalkan dirinya yang terlalu terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi sehingga Chanyeol jatuh tertidur.

Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tidur. Dalam keremangan, Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa Baekhyun tampak memesona ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berjingkat-jingkat dengan ragu menuju tempat tidur sementara bahunya yang putih terekspos karena piyama tidur yang longgar. Chanyeol dapat mencium semerbak harum tubuh Baekhyun menampar akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol masih diam-diam berbaring di bawah selimut. Baekhyun seperti seekor kucing mungil ketia ia mengendap-endap dengan bimbang dan kemudian bergerak perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"Yeolli-ya...," ia berbisik pelan dari balik punggung Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. Ia telah menunggu selama lebih dari enam bulan untuk malam ini, tapi Baekhyun ternyata mengira ia tidur pada malam pengantin mereka.

Chanyeol menyukai sifat Baekhyun yang ini. Sifat polos dan naif seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga suka Baekhyun yang mudah naik darah, cerewet, dan cemburuan. Ia mencintai Baekhyun secara utuh, dan malam ini, Chanyeol lebih mencintainya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur sayangku." Chanyeol berbisik sambil tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Ia membalik tubuhnya sendiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Baekhyun menerima uluran itu dengan agak takut karena sekarang tak ada lagi penghalang di antara mereka. Mereka telah sah menikah dan yang terpenting—

.

.

—kini mereka saling mencintai...

.

.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu. Karenanya ia bergerak sangat lembut dan sabar ketika mencium Baekhyun. Ciuman itu bertahap hingga turun ke batas perpotongan leher. Ia ingin agar Baekhyun juga menginginkan dirinya seperti ia menginginkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin agar semuanya berjalan dengan dalam, indah, dan berkesan.

Tapi ternyata hanya sesaat diperlukan untuk menyalakan api gairah Baekhyun kepadanya. Ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh tempat-tempat yang belum pernah dijamahnya, Baekhyun merasa gairahnya bangkit.

Chanyeol menawarkan cinta penuh kelembutan dan perasaan. Hal ini membuatnya yakin untuk menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya sebagai persembahan untuk sang suami pada malam pertama mereka.

Mereka berdua saling mendamba.

Dibukanya piyama Baekhyun dengan lembut tapi cekatan lalu dilemparkannya ke lantai. Dalam keremangan, ia bisa melihat kulit Baekhyun yang berkilauan. Ia menjelajahi tubuh itu jengkal demi jengkal. Chanyeol merasa senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang juga menginginkannya dan amat responsif. Baekhyun mengerang provokatif ketika ia bisa menyesuaikan ritme percintaan yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

Dan mereka berusaha memenuhi gairah cinta yang terpendam dengan bercinta sampai menjelang pagi.

Chanyeol berbaring kelelahan seraya mengusap surai istrinya lembut. "Tuhanku... andaikata aku dulu tahu akan seperti ini rasanya, aku pasti telah merobohkanmu dan menyerangmu setiap pagi di dapur kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam kantuk ketika menatap suaminya. "Tapi itu bisa termasuk tindakan perkosaan, Tuan Park. Karena saat itu kau belum memiliki hatiku." Ia merasa bahagia telah dapat memuaskan suaminya dan Chanyeol telah membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah diimpikannya sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini dapat begitu nikmat," lirih Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol seraya terkekeh geli. Sentuhan Chanyeol begitu menakjubkan dan ia tak dapat menahan senyum ketika mengingat Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya bak porselain mewah.

Chanyeol berguling semakin dekat. "Kau benar-benar istri hebat," pujinya serak dengan manik berbinar. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu ketika suaminya mengatakan hal itu. Mereka saling berbagi ciuman kecil sebagai penutup sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur pulas.

Keduanya berpelukan, berbagi kebahagiaan nyata dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_**EPILOG**_

Lonceng butik berdenting manis ketika sosok pria rupawan mendorongnya pelan. Tubuh tingginya langsung menarik perhatian seorang pemuda yang tengah menggambar sketsa busana.

"Selamat siang Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu—oh kau kan—" Zi Tao membekap mulutnya agar tidak menjerit. Sosok di hadapannya sudah sering ia liat di majalah-majalah mode, dia tidak percaya bisa melihatnya langsung dengan kepalanya sendiri—di butiknya!

"Aku membutuhkan jas formal untuk menghadiri acara resmi. Boleh aku bertemu dengan desainer Byun?" katanya tenang.

Tao berusaha menormal napasnya yang menderu. Untunglah pria di hadapannya ini tidak menangkap gelagat aneh Tao. "Maaf, tapi Byun Baekhyun sedang bulan madu dengan suaminya."

Pelipis pria rupawan itu berdenyut. "Bulan madu?"

"Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—Baekhyun menikah dengan suaminya, mereka menikah ulang."

Raut kebingungan semakin menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tuan Wu, mungkin saya bisa membantu anda?" ungkap Tao menawarkan diri. "Saya juga desainerbutik ini," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Kris nampak berpikir sebentar tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

Tao segera mengambil tali meteran untuk mengukur tubuh Kris. Zi Tao membentangkan tali pengukur pada tubuh langsing itu. Hatinya tidak henti bergumam betapa sempurnanya Kris dari jarak sedekat ini.

Kris sendiri tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada Tao. Maniknya terpatri pada mata panda Tao, bibir kucingnya, gerakan jarinya yang halus saat membentangkan pengukur...

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Kris sadari, selongsong hatinya telah siap menyambut cinta baru...

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Huang Zi Tao," cicit Tao malu-malu.

Kris meraih oksigen banyak-banyak sebelum megeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan panjang. Ia menatap iris hitam Tao lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum tampan.

"Huang Zi Tao—bisa temani aku makan siang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak akan bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya Zi Tao saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**FIN. **_**:)**

* * *

A/N:

Nah gimana? Dami tepat janji kaaan? :D

Adegan Chanyeol membawa barang-barang favorit Baekhyun murni terinspirasi dari adegan di novel Cintapuccino. Beberapa di ambil dari fakta-fakta Baekhyun, beberapa yang lain adalah kesukaan saya sendiri, terutama album Lorde_-Pure Heroine_. :p *aku cintaaaa*

Tadinya saya mau bikin tokoh Kris jadi brengsek, tapi berhubung Kris makin ganteng pake banget (yang foto-fotonya memenuhi laman tumblr saya) akhir-akhir ini, jadilah Dami gak tega.

Ada yang suka mainan tumblr? Coba mampir ke tumblr saya. Isinya penuh sama _derp and troll_ anak-anak EXO terutama tiga bias utama: Kai, Kris, dan Chanyeol xD

Sebagai gantinya Dami bikin Kris yang super brengsek di FF **Broken Wings**. *dibejek-bejek Kris*

Ada KaiSoo shipper nyasar ke sini? Baca Broken Wings yuk. :D Tapi gaya penceritaannya lebih kompleks dan konflik batinnya lebih mendalam dibanding 2nd Proposal. Tapi tetep asik kok... *promosi*

Minta saran dong, rencanya saya mau bikin sequel 2nd Proposal (dengan konflik yang lebih rumit). Adakah yang minat? Ditunggu komentarnya di kolom review. :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai akhir. Yang baru baca, tetap tinggalkan review _please_. Biar saya tetap tahu respon kalian.

Sekarang lagi sering hujan deras, jaga kesehatan yaa readers-ku tersayaaang~ :*

Love,

Dami.


End file.
